


You're Kidding!

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though that’s always been the problem at least for Lindsay’s sake; both of her boys wanted kids and she never could find a way around who would get a child first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Kidding!

It’s never been a secret that Michael wanted kids, and it never was a secret that Lindsay and Ryan have expressed themselves in a positive manor when the subject gets brought up. Though that’s always been the problem at least for Lindsay’s sake; both of her boys wanted kids and she never could find a way around who would get a child first.

Lindsay may want kids but there’s never been a time that felt right, she always thought it was a rush when the topic came up because immediately after they’d be more soft spoken, more sweet talking than usual. Michael resting his head on her shoulder telling her she’d be an amazing mom and Ryan would reassure her that it’s alright on whoever she chose to be the father of the first child but there was always a sort of sadness in his eyes making her think if she chose Michael that Ryan would be devastated.

So here she sat in the Achievement Hunter outhouse on break bouncing her foot repeatedly as she kept glancing at the small stick hanging half way off the counter. If she were honest with herself she’d fully admit she was terrified. If it came back positive it’d be the fifth test in a nine week span that said it was positive. She was still terrified even if the excitement that was bubbling up in her stomach she still was unsure which one of her boys would be the father. She ran her hand through her hair as she glanced at her phone. One minute before she could look at the results; one minute that just wouldn’t end quickly enough. With a nervous hum she watched the count down on her phone.

“Five, four, three, two” Lindsay said quietly moving quickly to put her phone in her pocket as the alarm went off, standing up from sitting on the toilet and paced the bathroom. “Get a hold of yourself Lindsay. It’s not a big deal. It’s not a big deal” she reassured herself picking up the stick. She sucked in a breath looking down at the stick and a grin broke out on her face. Two pink prominent lines.

Lindsay pulled out her phone snapping a picture before tossing the stick in the trash hiding it so anyone who used the bathroom wouldn’t question; placing her phone once more in her pocket washing her hands and leaving just as her break ended. _‘Five for five I suppose’_ Lindsay thought making her way back to Achievement Hunter office. She quickly entered the office taking a spot on Ryan’s white couch; Gavin and Ray already back in their seats eyeing Lindsay curiously as she bounded into the room with a skip.

“Alright so which one diddled you over lunch break?” Ray asked spinning around looking at Lindsay with an eyebrow up but she just grinned whispering.

“No one diddled anyone; I’ve just got some exciting news is all.” Lindsay replied happily. Ray gave her an interested look wanting her to continue but she shook her head. Gavin swung around looking at her with pleading eyes.

“Lindsay you can tell me right?” Gavin whined having listening into her conversation with Ray. She shook her head and he pouted. “But your husband’s my boi!”

“Yeah and Ray is Michael’s original friend. You’ll both find out when everyone gets back.” She chirped leaning back on the couch.

“Find out what?” Geoff entered the room Jack, Ryan and Michael all following in suit.

“Well… How do I exactly put this” She started pulling out her phone making a new text primarily to those in the room. With a quick tack on her phone she wrote _‘five tests over the past nine weeks, all positive’_ As everyone sat down at their desks dropping their bags settling down and turning towards her waiting for her to finish her thought their phones went off.

She made a hand gesture signaling them all to wait.

“Michael, Ryan gets to open it first.” Everyone sat and waited wanting to know but properly waited till she gave a go. She watched as Michael’s eyes widened his neck snapping up at break neck speed. Ryan was close behind looking at her a grin spreading on his face to match hers.

“Alright everyone else can open it now.” Lindsay kept her eyes on both Ryan and Michael who couldn’t seem to compute what they just read but at the same time they didn’t know what to say. She listened as Geoff let out a small gasp, Gavin making some noise saying something along ‘my boi!’ Ray making a joke and Jack just chuckled. The sounds of Congrats guys came from all of them aside from Michael and Ryan.

“I think you broke them” Geoff said nudging Ryan who waved him off. Lindsay nodded rolling her eyes waiting for one of them if not both of them to leap for joy.

“You’re kidding.” Ryan was the first to react Michael still looking at her curiously as if she had a third head. Lindsay shook her head starting to feel a bit small with everyone staring. Michael blinked a couple times and finally grinned looking at Gavin who was pushing him towards Lindsay. Both Ryan and Michael approached Lindsay pulling her into a tight embrace all three of them happy as could be.

“Now that’s adorable.” Jack said turning around starting up his computer from suspend mode.

“I guess team action wagon has Baby on Board now.” Ray joked gaining a groan from Geoff.

“Congrats guys. Which one of these assholes’ is the dad?” Geoff quickly dismissing Ray’s comment; Lindsay’s blood ran cold as it was asked, she felt herself tense up and the words caught in her throat. Ryan and Michael both smiled at one another taking a moment to rub Lindsay’s arm and back shooting a response at Geoff.

“Who cares?” Ryan spoke with a smile.

“We’re both going to be raising the little tyke.” Michael sighed happily squishing their faces together “We’re going to be parents!”

-Three months later-

Looking back at how scared she was Lindsay saw there was nothing to worry about. Both of them were equally happy about the idea of having a kid and that was good enough for Lindsay.

The next step?

 Telling them that she’s expecting _**twins**_.


End file.
